


「舞蹈风暴」蛋丝泥故事八则

by Siseliii



Category: Dance Smash, 舞蹈风暴
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siseliii/pseuds/Siseliii
Summary: Dance Smash，所以叫蛋丝泥。大华因为打游戏耽误事情是舞蹈风暴上的那期快本的梗，但也不是真的，在此给大华正名（每次卡文就随手写一点，居然也磨蹭出四五千了（说明我卡文真的挺严重
Relationships: 假想cp - Relationship, 刘迦/李响, 朱员玉润 - Relationship, 马甲cp
Kudos: 4





	「舞蹈风暴」蛋丝泥故事八则

编者按  
童话在人类的代际传递中充当着保姆、朋友、良师的作用，在最初的记忆里留下幻境与柔光。三千年前古埃及就有了记录成文的童话，安徒生写作，格林兄弟与夏尔佩罗收集，有了众多脍炙人口的故事。三千年后的现在，我们仍然不乏优秀的故事散落民间，富有童趣的讲述人在世界的各个角落给孩童带去欢笑和喜悦，编者在此冒昧拾格林兄弟的笔，行夏尔佩罗的路，收集了五位极具中国特色的童话讲述人的优秀故事编撰成册，与广大读者分享。

注：这些故事并不适合母亲在孩童床边使用，但是偶尔翻出来读一读还是尚可的。

*  
第一个童话出自沈培艺老师，一日她的学生在练舞室里扶腰喊累、捶腿叫苦，场面十分激烈，沈培艺老师缓缓坐下，让学生们耗着腿听了一个故事。

01红保暖鞋  
李响是一个贫穷的男孩。  
他一直穿着简陋的练舞鞋，在练舞室里日复一日、年复一年地跳舞。磨破了鞋尖就用茅草堵上，跳掉了鞋跟就用双面胶粘上，冬天到了，他那双破旧的舞鞋早就抵御不了寒风，冰冷的风直往破洞里灌。  
好在李响的相好是个有钱的学长，立冬那晚，相好刘学长不仅请他吃了冬至才吃的火锅，还给他买了一双新鞋。那双鞋有着火一样的颜色，羊一样的质感，更有着刘学长一般的温暖——那是一双红保暖鞋！  
李响再也没有脱下过那双鞋，那双火红的保暖鞋，他到哪都穿着，在学校的练舞室，行舞坊的练舞厅，长沙的舞者大厅...他穿着那双保暖鞋跳啊跳啊，好像它自己有了生命，所有人都在惊叹：这双鞋！这双脚！怎么会跳出这么美的舞蹈！  
人人都说，李响和那双鞋是一体的，它们在一起能跳出最激动人心的舞蹈。  
李响跳啊跳啊跳啊，好像根本无法停止，每每人们看到他起舞就有保暖鞋的身影，每每看到保暖鞋就有舞蹈在进行。

最后这双保暖鞋也被跳破了，但是李响无法脱下它，直到他的相好回来，在他开口前，刘迦说：“响哥，看我给你买了什么。”  
李响于是脱下保暖鞋，换上了毛绒绒的兔子拖鞋，在沙发上摊着，指挥刘迦去洗菜。

“同学们明白了吗？”沈培艺老师很严肃地说，“只有好好练习，才有可能进到好的学校，遇到好的对象。”

*  
扬扬老师班上有个男孩子总是扯女孩子头发，于是她温柔地拉过张爱牛笛，讲了如下一个童话。

02长发公主  
贾昊悦是个公主。  
她被困在树上了。这事怪不到哪个巫师头上，是她自己追猫撵狗捉鸟的后果，现在她已经挂在王国最西边的那颗大树上两个小时了，她扯着嗓子大喊大叫，但是她爬得太高了，除了周围的鸟震聋的震聋，震昏的震昏，没有生物知道她的所在。  
她只能喝露水吃野果，这样到了夜晚，一轮明月挂上枝头——但是贾昊悦在枝头，所以明月被挡住了，发现没有月光的猎人匆匆忙忙赶来，震惊地发现了贾昊悦不仅日天日地现在还要月天月地。惊慌失措的猎人跑去报告国王，于是全王国都来观赏昊悦当空的奇观，但是即便是最能爬的高手也上不去这棵树，无法救下公主。  
在人们的束手无策中，时间蹭蹭蹭地过去了，转眼间公主即将迈入十八岁，这个国家的人们已经十年没有见过月亮了，公主一头青丝长得又长又密，卷起来可以绕枝头三十圈，比香飘飘奶茶还胜几筹，把月亮挡得严严实实，即便满月也无济于事。  
张爱马笛就在公主十八岁生日的那天路过了这棵树，贾昊悦在梢头用她惊人的视力一眼万年。她跟张爱马笛诉说了自己被女巫关在树上的悲惨身世，听得周围的小鸟又昏死了过去。  
张爱马笛看鸟也为此惊心，心中很是触动，公主长长的头发已经垂到他的眼前，他问，“我要怎么救你呢，美丽的公主。”

贾昊悦思考了一下，从树上跳了下来，用一个钢铁侠的姿势落地，然后拍拍手和张爱马笛勾肩搭背地幸福地生活在了一起。

“懂了吗？牛笛小朋友，”扬扬老师笑眯眯地说，“女孩子的头发长那么长不是用来扯的哦。”

*  
一日，沈培艺老师在公园抓住了常宏基伸向花的罪恶小手。讲了如下极富教育意义的故事。

03夜莺与玫瑰  
刘迦是一只夜莺。  
李响马上要去巴黎走秀了，他的服装万事具备只差一点。  
“要是有一朵玫瑰别在胸前就好了。”刘迦听到他感叹。  
最好的玫瑰，要鲜红得像血滴在花瓣上，要吸血鬼看到都垂涎欲滴，才配得起李响。  
于是刘迦飞走了，历经九九八十一难，衔着玫瑰飞回李响的窗台，但他也在采摘玫瑰的途中侧副韧带和半月板十字韧带二级拉伤。  
“你怎么搞的，刘迦——”李响很生气，什么都不管地推掉了工作，连夜带他去动物诊所夹夹板。  
那朵玫瑰早就被他抛在脑后，等他们从诊所回来已经枯萎在了桌上。

“好甜。”常宏基感慨道。  
“甜吧，”沈培艺老师满意地笑道，笑容突然消失，“所以摘花没有用还有侧副韧带和半月板十字韧带二级拉伤的风险，以后不要再在公园里摘花了。”

*  
刘宪华因为打游戏而耽误了给弟弟送书包，被迫补偿给弟弟写小学作文作业，以下是他的代笔。

04灰天鹅  
罗天是一个与众不同的小伙。  
所有人都穿着衣服，只有他不爱穿衣服，美其名曰解放身体、释放自我。罗天经常遭到同伴的嘲笑，每当他挺着光溜溜的胸膛逼近，朱凤伟就会嗤笑，“你被淘汰了！”  
但罗天从不沮丧灰心，他总是会有力的回击，“八个鸡蛋！”  
其声震耳欲聋，不绝于耳，叫人戚戚。  
在这样的环境里周旋并没有磨损他的意志和本心，每一次他都坚持只穿秋裤，灰色的秋裤和大家色彩斑斓的衣服形成了鲜明的反差，他是多么质朴而平实啊！  
一天天过去，即便所有伙伴都把他当笑话，见到他就喜笑颜开，罗天仍然没有放弃自己，他依然高高昂着头，挺着胸，扭着腰从所有人身边滑过。  
就在那一天，当他漫步湘江边，看到白天鹅从江面上起飞的优美身姿时，罗天满意地挑起嘴角。  
“果然还是美不过我诶嘿。”

被打回重写并且约谈了刘宪华。  
以下是重写的内容。

05小彩帽  
罗天是一个与众不同的小伙。  
所有人都很喜欢他，但是最喜欢他的是他的外婆李响，外婆经常同别人说，“罗天，我的开心果儿！”  
他给罗天打了一个帽子，还在上面插了他外公十八岁捉到的孔雀的五彩斑斓的尾翎，其中最长的是一根青黑的细羽，长到罗天空翻时可以用它扫地，场面蔚为壮观。  
罗天非常喜欢这个浮夸的帽子，每一天都戴着它。  
这天，妈妈叫他送八个鸡蛋给外婆，外婆住在北京四环之外，为了方便学生来上课。妈妈叮嘱罗天不可贪玩，不然起了雾霾容易迷路。  
罗天昂首挺胸拿着八个鸡蛋上路了。北京路况众所周知，他走了半个世纪都没有出城，在路上，一只饥饿的大灰狼朱凤伟突然出现。  
罗天在漫长的旅途中倍感寂寞，好不容易来了个伙伴，不由得热情十分，“饿吗？我有八个鸡蛋，吃吗？”  
朱凤伟落荒而逃，罗天不依不饶地追上前去，偏离了堵塞的主干道，果不其然在北京迷了路。李响外婆在门口等了又等，茫茫大雾中望不到外孙的彩帽，真是你住雾这头，我在雾那尾，让人揪心。  
好在法网恢恢疏而不漏，在雾霾中朱凤伟兜兜转转无处可逃，被同路线迷路的罗天扭送至行舞坊吃了八个鸡蛋。  
猎人刘迦匆匆赶来，这次他除了孔雀又捉了夜莺，让外孙罗天的帽子更加五彩缤纷了，极致风骚，隔着五百米都能在雾霾中看见，李响再也不怕瞧不着外孙了。真是皆大欢喜。

老师评语：我不欢喜！

*  
彭昱畅小学放学后总是跟同学乱跑乱玩，时常失联，他哥非常担心他，经历多次苦口婆心轰炸之后他给他哥讲了这个故事。

06糖果屋  
魏伸洋和魏伸洲是一对兄弟。  
他们在长大的过程中日渐疏远，冰棍不掰两半吃，床不一张睡，话不一起聊，看得爸妈心里很是着急。妈妈和孩子他爹商量，把这两小孩扔啥地方去培养下感情。  
于是第二天，父亲和两兄弟宣布要进行家庭徒步活动。这个精心挑选的徒步活动非常亲近大自然，选在深山老林里进行，两兄弟一个没留神就走丢了。  
太阳被密密的树冠遮住，黑漆漆的森林散发着危险的气息。夜幕逼近，寒气渐起，暗处有生物抖抖索索地声响，渗人的很。往左望是伸手不见五指，往右走是股股寒气袭人。  
“怎么办，哥，我们找不到路了。”魏伸洲四下瞅瞅，也没瞅到路。  
魏伸洋说不要害怕，然后掏出了Oppo Reno3 pro ，开启了导航功能。于是他们回到了家里。

“所以哥你什么时候给我买手机。”  
“这跟糖果屋有什么关系？”刘宪华装作没有听懂刚刚那句中文的样子。

此事以彭昱畅戴上了儿童电话手表告终。

*  
沈培艺老师又在公园抓住了常宏基，她睁大眼睛皱着眉头训斥，并以下面的故事教训他痛改前非。

07小王子  
朱凤伟是个部落王子，大概相当于村长儿子。他们村只够地种三棵树，但朱凤伟还养了一株玫瑰，因为村长家么，不多种点什么脸上无光。  
玫瑰是很脆弱的，他买了个玻璃罩子把她罩起来。有一天，他出门回来看到玻璃罩子碎了，玫瑰不见了。村档口卖杂货的罗天告诉他是一只夜莺叼走了她，不过为了撞坏玻璃罩子，估计已经侧副韧带和半月板十字韧带二级拉伤了。  
朱凤伟王子没有气馁，他决定去花鸟鱼虫市场看一看，但他不认识路，走到了别村的花园，看到了一株玫瑰，这株玫瑰好美，他好心动，就问他跟不跟自己走。他看上的玫瑰实乃外国品种，就像胡萝卜，胡豆、胡桃一般，于是也姓胡，一派洋气。  
“可是我已经有人了呀，”胡玫瑰抿了下嘴，“我是这个村的村霸的，你打不过他的，你走吧。”  
朱凤伟大怒，成为了新的霸王。

“好甜。”常宏基感慨道。  
“甜吧，”沈培艺老师满意地笑道，笑容突然消失，“知道踢猫效应吗，你每摘别人一朵花就会威胁到社会治安，不要再在公园里摘花了。”

*  
沈伟老师召集了他的学生，为了讲述动作规范的重要性，他使用了一个故事类比。

08仙杜李响  
从前有一个可怜的男孩，因为他有神仙的气质又因为他有杜甫李白的诗意，所以母亲给他起名仙杜李响。可惜好景不长，母亲过世了，继母带着两个儿子住了进来，三个人天天欺负仙杜李响，要他扫地做饭，在仙杜李响把厨房炸了之后还不给他饭吃，更过分的是两个恶毒的哥哥还不让仙杜李响参加刘迦王子举办的新年舞会。仙杜李响被留在家里喂狗，他非常高兴，但是仙男教母罗天凭空出现了。  
“我不允许我的CP没见面就BE！”他捏着魔法棒喊。  
“但我没有衣服去舞会啊。”仙杜李响翻了个白眼。  
仙男教母早有准备，变出了一套精美绝伦的露肩露背露胸露腰上衣和热辣短裤，甚至准备了一双一看就价值不菲的水晶鞋，势必要让刘迦王子被仙杜李响迷得神魂颠倒。  
“神经，”仙杜李响再次翻了个白眼，“谁跳舞穿水晶鞋。”  
他又质问罗天教母，“新年舞会，你知道新年在冬天不，而冬天多冷你知道吗？”  
最后他套上基础款黑色羽绒服和保暖鞋去了会场。还是如罗天所愿地一下子就俘获了刘迦王子的心。  
“命运，”没有发挥作用的罗天教母做作地抹了抹眼角，“我就知道，冥冥之中，该相爱的总要相爱。”

隔壁公主的黄金鞋，旁边王子的白银鞋...所有高贵浮夸华丽的服饰在刘迦眼里都用滤镜过滤成了黑白，只有李响那件本就朴实无华的黑色羽绒服和饱和度高到滤镜无法调整RGB值的红色保暖鞋留下了色彩。他朝那抹红走去。  
他们情投意合，水乳交融，甚至完成了一个高难度托举，技惊四座震撼全场。

但是仙杜李响的晚上第二轮喂狗的闹钟一响，他猛然想起喂狗到一半匆忙赶来，留下狗舍未关，赶忙挣脱王子的手冲向家。  
“难道我在你心里比不上狗吗？”王子在后面追赶着喊。

仙杜李响给气笑了，“我狗发型都做800的！”  
王子停下了，仙杜李响的身影消失在黑夜里。  
但是，他走得太急，连名字都来不及告诉刘迦，却落下了一支保暖鞋。  
刘迦王子深情地拾起这支鞋，宣布在全国内寻找能穿上这支保暖鞋的人。  
仙杜李响的两个哥哥也去试了，但他们都不会绷脚背，一个为了塞进去削掉了脚趾，另一个切掉了脚跟。

沈伟老师停住了。  
“懂了吗？”他问。  
“懂了。”学生们凝重地点点头。  
那一周所有人的脚背都绷得很到位。

**Author's Note:**

> Dance Smash，所以叫蛋丝泥。
> 
> 大华因为打游戏耽误事情是舞蹈风暴上的那期快本的梗，但也不是真的，在此给大华正名（
> 
> 每次卡文就随手写一点，居然也磨蹭出四五千了（说明我卡文真的挺严重


End file.
